


All This Walk is Missing is the Beach

by waywardmuse



Series: Moments Between [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is completely able to walk through the woods on her own.<br/>She doesn't exactly mind a little company though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Walk is Missing is the Beach

The night isn’t a complete failure, just weird mostly. Not _new bloodthirsty supernatural creature_ weird but  _awkwardly socializing with non-werewolf high schoolers while trying to remain vertical in heels_ weird. Being awkward is normal for Stiles but the heels are new and cumbersome, like -10 in dexterity.

She at least managed to avoid tripping until the walk home. (The walking-home things is a failure on werewolves being gentle on her beautiful Jeep and Scott’s ability to remember her car-less state when Allison is wearing a low cut dress…though it’s a great view, so Stiles will forgive Scott if he buys the snacks for their next Call of Duty night.)

Stiles isn’t scared about walking home—she knows the relatively low crime rate in Beacon Hills (when she factors out supernatural cases) and knows the shortest route from Lukas’s house to her own—but the woods surrounding the road look creepy with only sparse streetlights to illuminate on a moonless night. But the lack of moonlight means less likely chance of raging werewolves, so it’s a tradeoff.

She isn’t even nervous until the forest goes quiet. Even the cicadas quiet down and Stiles suddenly feels like she’s in a horror movie. She takes a few deep breaths, reminding herself her life is might as well being a horror movie and she’s managed to survive so far.

Except she doesn’t even have pepper spray with her, let alone have any of her werewolf backup along.

She takes off one of her—borrowed from Allison—heels and makes a silent swear to Allison she wouldn’t risk the shoe for any other reason than to protect life, limb, and dress (also borrowed from Allison.)

A twig snaps to her left. Stiles throws Allison’s shoe at the shadows.

Red flashes in the shadow and just a second later the shoe comes sailing back through the air and Stiles barely manages to catch the shoe before it hits her in the face.

“What the fuck, Dereka!” Stiles stares at the red eyes. “Ah, Dereka, that is you, right? If not, I’ll throw the shoe again!”

“Because that worked so well the first time.” Dereka says before walking out of the trees.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles crosses her arms, nearly managing to fall. Balancing in heels is hard enough and with just one heel on, Stiles has to flail a bit to avoid falling over.  “The road’s not that close to your house.”

“I was running. I smelled your blood.” Dereka says accusingly, like Stiles nefariously lured her. Which Stiles has done before with margherita pizza and the promise of a night free of teenage werewolves but that was for a much needed cuddling and relaxing after ridding the school’s pool of  a kelpie.

This, however, is in no way a similar situation.

“Blood?” Stiles looks down, checking her body. Thin lines of red drip down her shin. Stiles grabs the hem of her dress, pulling it up. Fuck, her knee is all scrapped up and _there is blood on the dress_. Stiles bunches the cloth up, holding it to her thighs and away from the blood. “Allison is going to kill me. I didn’t mean to trip but she’s going to shoot me in the back after I take this off. Or maybe while I’m still wearing it since there’s already blo—“

Dereka drops to her knees and puts a hand on Stiles’s calf.

“—blood…what are you doing?!” Stiles looks down at Dereka with wide eyes. She doesn’t exactly _object_ to this sort of situation but this feels rather sudden. And it’s giving Stiles ideas. Naughty ideas.

Dereka rolls her eyes; probably can smell her. She licks her free hand and rubs the saliva over Stiles’s scrapped knee, wiping the blood away.

“Eww.” Stiles tries to pull away and Dereka holds her still, claws out as a threat. Stiles makes a face. “That is so not sanitary.”

“And smelling like blood in the middle of a forest is so much safer.” Dereka hooks her arm behind Stiles knees and cradles her bridal-style as she stands up.

“What are you doing?” Her voice hits a shrill tone that makes Dereka wince. Good.

“Getting your stupid ass home.”

“I’m not a damsel in distress!” Stiles whacks Dereka’s shoulder with Allison’s shoe, not hard, but the action itself is enough to get Stiles a flash of red eyes and a growl.

“Hit me with the shoe again and that will change.”

“Don’t damage the shoes! I am already going to be in enough trouble for the dress.”

“Why are you were Allison’s dress anyway?” Dereka sniffs. “It smells weird.”

“Please, please don’t tell me you can smell Scott on it. There are, surprisingly enough, things I do not need to know! I love the guy but ewww.”

“It’s weird for _you_ to smell this strongly of Allison.” Dereka grimaces, showing a little too much teeth. “I thought you didn't like dresses?”

“Try anything once?” Stiles shrugs, which feels strange with Dereka carrying her because she pretty much rubbed Dereka’s breasts with her shoulder. “And I kind of lost a bet with Jacqueline. She originally wanted me streak during practice but Scott did that growly glaring thing like you do until she changed her mind.”

“Good.”

Stiles stares at Dereka for a long moment because her tone managed to communicate an impressive amount of threat in a single word. That tone is hot when it’s directed at someone other than her.

“She still got to laugh at me, though. I think some of my classmates thought I was a guy or something. Maybe I wear hoodies too much.” Stiles bites her lip, thinking for a moment. “Nah. I like hoodies more than perceived gender.”

“What?”

“I got mistaken as a guy _three times_. This is the 21 st century, why are people still using the idea of short hair being a guy-only thing! I’m a girl—a woman! I have boobs. Wait, that’s cis-normative of me.” Stiles pauses and pouts at her boobs. She only has a b-cup but she’s fairly skinny so her boobs look decently-sized if she wears the right bra. “They could have asked me my preferred pronouns at least. Not _are you really a girl or a guy_? That’s just rude.”

Dereka hums an agreement though Stiles doesn’t think she is actually paying attention from the way Dereka’s gaze has been focused on her chest from the moment Stiles said ‘boobs.’

“Eyes on the face.” Stiles says but she doesn’t really mean it because Dereka’s gaze is very welcome, especially if Stiles gets equal opportunity. (Opportunities Stiles takes whenever possible.)

Dereka’s eyes have a faint rim of red. “Why did you even go to the party?”

 “I couldn’t miss _Lukas Martin’s_ birthday party.”

“Even after Lukas dumped a hallucinogen in the punch last year.” Dereka says flatly, judging in a way that isn’t fair because Dereka isn’t exactly safe either.

None of her friends are; most belong in the fanged or trained with deadly weapons categories.

And to think her dad worries about drugs and teenage pregnancy.

“That wolfsbane was Peter’s fault.”

Dereka nods briefly, giving her that. “I’m more surprised you went to a party so soon after the New Year’s incident. I still don’t know how that kid managed to find an incubus outside of a major city.”

Stiles laughs. “I don’t even think the incubus was Danny’s worst boyfriend or crush. And it’s not Danny’s fault. He just has bad luck.”

Dereka snorts.

“He didn’t even know about you ‘wolves then. How was he supposed to know when someone is inhumanly hot is probably not human?” Stiles pokes Dereka’s cheek. “I know it’s been a while for you, but that useful fact isn’t taught in high school.”

“Why teach that when there is lacrosse to be played?” Dereka deadpans.

Stiles grins. “Exactly.”

Stiles relaxes in Dereka’s arms, curling a bit to rest her head against Dereka’s shoulder. She doesn’t get to cuddle against Dereka often and is completely willing to take advantage if Dereka is going to insist on carry her.

Several yards down the road, they reach an intersection and Dereka turns _right_. “Hey,” Stiles jostles a bit. “My house is in the leftwards direction.”

“We are taking the long way.” Dereka says, with the slightest smirk.

“What long wa…oh.” Stiles licks her lips. “Long way. Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The title references the cliched "long walks on the beach" being romantic.  
> *Stiles totally wrote an essay about preferred pronouns and neutral pronouns. For home ec class and managed to convince the teacher it was an acceptable topic due to stereotyping.  
> *There is nothing wrong with dresses, I just have this weird backstory stuck in my head in which Stiles isn’t used to dresses because she tends to be rough on her clothes and destroyed so many dresses as a kid that the Stilinskis gave up and only bought her pants by the time she was six.  
> *I’m also stuck on this headcanon that Danny is the Xander of the group as in the tendency to date evil/evilish supernatural beings.


End file.
